1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which can determine a trouble in transmitting a control signal due to channel change and a trouble in a satellite signal receiver between the display apparatus and the satellite signal receiver connected through unidirectional communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
To watch a satellite signal, a communication method of a unicable system is used. As shown in FIG. 1, the unicable system includes a satellite signal receiving device 2 (i.e., a satellite the receiver) for receiving a signal, a multi switch 10, a single cable interface (SCIF) line 30, a power splitter/socket 40, and a plurality of the receivers 50.
In the communication method of the unicable system, each receiver transmits a control signal to the multi switch in accordance with a digital satellite equipment control (DiSEqC) format. As shown in FIG. 2, when a control signal is transmitted, a power level is transformed from 13V into 18V, and the control signal is carried thereon.
However, since a plurality of the receivers may be connected to a single switch, the switch distributes slots voluntarily configured by the switch to the respective receivers one by one.
The SCIF line is unidirectional, and thus the receiver transmits a control signal through 18V line control. Ideally, the control signal is transmitted between the receivers in different time domains. However, if the control signal is transmitted in the same time domain, it is impossible to avoid collision. As shown in FIG. 3, there is no collision between the first control signals transmitted from the receiver 1 and the receiver 2, while there is collision between the second control signals transmitted from the receiver 1 and the receiver 2.
FIG. 4 shows that the control signals are not transmitted to the multi switch due to the collision between two the receivers. The receiver 1 cannot transmit the control signal to the multi switch due to interference with another receiver while transmitting the control signal. If the control signal is to change a channel, the receiver 1 may expect that the satellite signal is changed after an operation for the channel change without knowing that the control signal is not transmitted. However, the multi switch is transmitting the signal corresponding to the existing channel to the receiver 1 since it receives no control signal.
Thus, in this case, the receiver 1 cannot display a changed channel because it does not receive any information about the channel to be changed.
Accordingly, a user expects a channel to be changed without knowing why the channel is not changed, or requests service about transmission of a satellite signal, thereby having increased complaints.